Have I Ever Listened To You?
by Yummy S
Summary: I nipped his ear. He squeaked. "Ch-Chiga!" he whispered harshly. I smirked. First yaoi fic I've ever posted, please review, criticism is welcome! There will be an epilogue! COMPLETE! o
1. Chapter 1

"Chiga! Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!"

"Coming!" I grabbed the drinks and ran over to the slowly closing doors. I slipped in just in time. I sighed, handing him a drink. … A sour mango drink. "Umm… I'm sorry. I was rushing and didn't know which button I pressed." I sighed, looking away. I knew that I was blushing.

Kokusai just laughed quietly."Hey, don't worry about it! I'll drink it, it's fine," he reassured.

I glanced over to him, and smiled softly. "I got the same one, so, you won't be the only one suffering."

He laughed again, opened the cap and took a huge gulp. His face contorted into a grimance, but his cheeks were puffed up.

The sight was too funny that I just started laughing so loudly, everyone near us turns around to see what's going on. The funny thing, his puffed up cheeks went red. Dear god! I control my laughter and everyone turned around.

He finally swallowed, and started glaring at me. I still smiled. "What?"

"Idiot! Why'd you laugh like that?" he said, swatting me in my arm.

I laughed quietly, rubbing the back of my head. "No reason. You just looked so cute."

He blushed cherry-red, and lowered his head. "Sh-Shut up! Don't say that to your higher-ups."

I leaned in close, my nose just barely touching his. "So," I whispered, "what if I do? Besides ,I think I'm the higher-up in this relationship." I say, moving to nip at his ear.

He squeaked. "Ch-Chiga! D-Don't do that here!" he whispered harshly.

I just smirked. "… When have I ever listened to you?"

He blushed even harder. "A-All those times I t-told you too st-stop."

I nuzzled my nose against his neck. "Stop doing what?" I whisper, still moving up and down, lightly putting pressure.

He gasped. His neck was his weakness, and I knew that. "Stop it!" he said, pushing my shoulders away.

I stopped and backed away. "Okay, I'll stop."

He visibly relaxed.

I smirked. "But, we're continuing at home."

"E-EH?!" He looked at me, eyes bugged out, blush staining his cheeks red.

I just kept smirking.

**-o-o-o-**

**O.O **

**Oh my god. I did it. I actually did it. I WROTE YAOI! I'm really scared because my parents sometimes use my laptop. O.o I really don't want them to find this. **

**And… sorry that this is so short. ^^; I was writing this as I was finishing up the second episode. Heh. Next chapter I'll be writing some… smut. **

**O.O I haven't even done that with my other account yet! OAO If I'm not a good writer, If I'm a good writer, or if I just plain suck, please, tell me, and review to my first yaoi. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," I groaned.

"_But we're continuing at home" he said smirking._

I sighed. 3rd period had finally finished, and I still had the rest of the day to go. … I was actually looking forward to it. I blushed, and slammed my face down onto my desk.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Akutsu standing by my desk. I sighed again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said, leaning my elbows on my desk, holding my head up. At least my face wasn't red any more.

He shrugged and left the classroom.

I sighed once again and got to my feet, grabbing my bag and heading to the cafeteria. I guess I stayed in the classroom a little too long. No one was in the halls besides a few teachers. I actually thought it was quite peaceful, that is, until someone grabbed me from behind, shoving me into the bathroom.

I was too shocked to say anything, and everything just moved so quickly. What… Who? Chiga's at the cafeteria waiting for me, so… who is this? My eyes are closed, I really don't want to face my captor. People still had an interest in my… body. So, without Chiga…

"Why don't you open your eyes?" he murmured.

I visibly relaxed. So it was Chiga. Thank god. I opened my eyes and took his hand off my mouth. "Why are you here? I told you to wait downstairs for me."

He grinned. "Sorry, I just wanted to steal you away for a little bit." He came up to me, pressing his body up to mine, making me blush. He leaned forward, like he did on the bus, and whispered, "Plus… I couldn't stop thinking about you and what we're supposed to… do later." He started rubbing my neck again with his nose. God that felt great. I gasped slightly, grasping at his shirt.

"And… is it safe to conclude that you've been thinking about me this entire time?"

I wanted to lie, but, I couldn't, so I turned my flushed face away and nodded.

He smirked against my collar bone and nipped it, making me gasp again.

"Hmm… I'm sorry, but, I can't wait."

Before I could process what he meant, he kissed me with all the force he had, grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall.

My eyes started to close, kissed him back, but, suddenly, my eyes snapped open. "Wa-Wait!" I said, pushing him lightly away.

I could hear him growling in the back of his throat. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I ca-"

I blushed, and said, "I don't think I can either, but… I-I don't want to get caught here… and… I don't…"

He leaned in closer, smirking again. "And you don't want what?"

I blushed even more. "I-I don't want to be... interrupted."

I looked up at him and saw the familiar glint in his eyes. "Hmm… well… Come with me then."

And, with that, I'm being leaded down the hall…

I don't even care where we're going anymore. I just REALLY want to finish what we started.


	3. Chapter 3

As he dragged me to God knows where, I couldn't help but stare. Broad shoulders, perfect back, amazing hair. God, to think he was mine.

He took out the keys to the Student Council office. Ah, so we were going to do it in there again.

He shut the door, pushing me up against it. He kissed me with full force, teeth and tongue clashing. It was probably the roughest kiss we've had. … Is it bad that I kind of liked it?

"Kokusai-san," he whispered, eyes lidded, knee crawling up between my legs. To say I was excited was an understatement. He started rubbing his knee against me and I let out a low moan, shutting my eyes in the process. "Kokusai-san, what do you want?"

My blush intensified. He always asked, but, I never really answered. And I don't know why today was different but –

"Suck."

- I actually asked him to something as dirty as that! I knew my face was in flames and that Chiga was staring at me. I covered my eyes with my right arm, trying to cool my face down and not let him see my blush at the same time.

-o-o-o-

I laughed as I saw my adorable president cover his face. His blush was just to cute. I took his lips again, closing my eyes. His hands slowly wrapped around my neck, then to my hair. I broke away after that, looking into his eyes. I slowly kneeled down in front of him, eyes never leaving him. I unbuttoned his dress pants and took his zipper between my teeth. I never looked away as I unzipped him as slowly as I could.

He probably didn't know, but, he was looking at me, mouth slightly agape, eyes half-lidded. He was adorable, but at that moment, he was fucking sexy. I really couldn't take it anymore, I just pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time.

Kokusai groaned, he loved it when I was a bit rough with him. My upper-classmen had his shaft straight up, asking for my attention.

But, I was a little bit of a sadist so... I decided to tease him.

I breathed on it, causing him to shudder. Then, I took it in hand, softly, just grazing the smooth skin.

"Ahh… Chiga!" he groaned. He was getting frustrated, and I knew it. "Ch-Chiga, please, please s-suck!"

That was the deal-breaker. He was full of surprises today, actually voicing his requests. I engulfed him whole as my other hand played with his balls.

He slammed both of his hands on the door, trying to stay up. I didn't know how he did it though, his knees were trembling.

-o-o-o-

"Oh!" I groaned. God, he always did this so well! My knees were trembling. When I opened my eyes as much as I could, I looked down to see him. He was staring up at me with such intense eyes, I thought I would explode at that moment.

And, I did, never breaking eye contact.

I moaned, god damn, he was too good at this.

"Hey, Chiga?" I asked, not sure what I was going to do though.

He stood back up, licking my come from the corner of his mouth. "What is it?"

"Let me help you too." I didn't know why I said that, but, he helped me so many times, I think he deserved something.

He looked at me shocked. Then, he reached forward, putting his hand on my forehead.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I asked, blushing.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever! You've never acted like this!" he exclaimed.

"Shu-Shut up! I-I just want to do something for you! But, if you don't want me too, then never-!"

I was cut off when he kissed me.

He pulled back, whispering, "And why wouldn't I want that?"

I blushed. Oh god, oh god, oh god! I slowly kneeled down, getting more nervous by the second. "Um… Chiga?"

"What?" he said breathlessly. I looked up at him, his head was leaning against the wall, already anticipating… Well, I guess I should do it then, right? Can't upset my boyfriend now.

I didn't exactly know what to do, so, I did what I wanted to do. I licked the tent in his jeans, making him gasp. I don't know why, but that sound alone got me going. I closed my eyes, licking and sucking and rubbing against it. I started to remove his pants, they were obstructing my goal. Now, my mind really started blanking. I guess I should do what he does to me… He must like that, right? I began sucking the tip as I squeezed his balls. He gasped, letting out small moans too. I didn't think this would happen, but, that aroused me. Well… I know how a seme sort of feels like…

-o-o-o-

He bobbed his head up And down on my length. I couldn't help but stare at how the base of my shaft would peak out and disappear every time he deep-throated me. His face was flushed, eyes closed and then, he started moaning around me. I came just from that.

"Kokusai-san… go over there," I said, pointing to the conference table. He nodded, wiping the cum dripping from the corner of his mouth with his finger, eyes slowly opening as he walked over.

When we got there, I made him bend over, his fore-arms on the table.

"Kokusai-san… you look so fucking sexy right now, you know that?" I asked, my voice husky and deep even to me. I made him lick my fingers and he took his sweet time, doing what he did to my cock to my fingers. My hand trembled, and I pulled my hand away. I slowly put in one finger, moving it in and out. "Kokusai-san… moan for me." And he did just that, little moans and mewls escaped his throat.

After he was prepared, I lined up with him. His head was on the desk, looking back at me, fore-amrs still holding him up.

"D-Do it… Chiga… please…."

I thrusted into him in one swift motion.

-o-o-o-

My eyes and mouth widened and my knees buckled. Holy fucking shit, I had no clue that rough could feel… freaking good!

"Ch-Chiga~" I moaned, "More, move, please!"

He complied, thrusting in softly, taking care of me like always. But, this time, I really did want _more_ and I wanted it _now_.

"Chiga! Harder, faster, PLEASE!" I yelped.

He stopped for a moment, making me shiver. Then, he slid out slowly until the tip was only inside. He slammed back into me, making me moan as he hit the spot.

"Oh my god!"

Chiga continued ramming into me, as hard as could. I was moaning like crazy, no way would I want this to stop. Soon, he changed positions, pulling out of me.

"Chiga?" I questioned before he put his lips covered mine. He lifted one of my legs, putting it over his shoulder. Good thing I was flexible… He lined it up again and started thrusting even harder and faster than before. I left his mouth to moan, god damn, he was driving me crazy!

"Chiga! Please! Let me come!"

He nodded, taking my leaking member in hand and palmed it slowly, the complete opposite of what he was doing even lower.

"AHH!" I cried out as ecstasy finally caught up with me.

He groaned as he came inside me.

He slumped onto me as I tried to keep myself up on my trembling knees. He must've saw this since he lifted me up onto the table. His semen started leaking out of me, leaving me blushing.

"Uh, hey, Chiga?"

"Hai?"

"We should get ready for class… and clean up a little bit…" I said with a blush.

He looked up at me, his head was resting in my lap, and said, "Hai, President-sama."

I smiled down at him. God, he was the best boyfriend ever.

-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: Oh… oh wow… can someone please assure me that this was actually good? Like.. oh my god… **

**Uh, anyway, I haven't updated this thing in so long because… I was having this huge gigantic writers block! You just wouldn't believe it! I was writing this for the first time months ago, and, it sounded to corny to even be a yaoi manga! Like, really, that corny! ROAR. Please, it was freaking… laughable! **

**Well.. besides that, I'm thinking of doing a little epilogue to this, if you guys want it, tell me, k? **

**COMMENT PLEASE AND I SHALL WRITE MORE Hey Class President! STORIES! :D **

**Oh, and this is the longest chapter for this story! 1,335 words without the author's note! SUCCESS! ^^**


	4. Epilogue

_One Week Later_

"Kokusai-san!"

I turned around and looked at my boyfriend. "What is it?"

"We're waiting for our president. We have a meeting today, remember?"

I blushed. "We-we do?!" I rushed, picking up my bag and jacket and ran to the conference room.

When I reached there, I saw the school principal. "Gomen Warimoto-sama. I forgot about our scheduled meeting today," I said as I bowed low.

"It's fine Kokusai-kun. Please, sit down, we have some thins to discuss.

I blushed. You want to know why? I just noticed that he was sitting an inch besides where we had sex a week ago… God, I'm not gonna stop blushing this whole time, am I?

**-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: And that's that! :D I hope you liked this story, and, I must say, I'm a little surprised that no one else did this awesome anime… JOIN ME IN MY REVOLUTION! By the end of this year, I wanna get 1,000 stories minimum for this fandom! **

**Eh? Eh? *wink wink nudge nudge* Anything! And, I've got this idea for another story! X3 Look out for that! **

**SEE YOU LATER MY SMART NUGGETS! ~ My friend. xD**


End file.
